Sober
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Teddy se siente solo y triste.. Extraña a sus padres más de lo que puede soportarlo.. Un amigo, un muy peligroso amigo lo ayudara a superarlo, o eso es lo que él cree..


Bueno.. primero ken nada me encanta esta canción, y siento que… bueno yo no tengo problemas con el alcohol… el alcohol tiene problemas conmigo… le gusta salir mucho y siempre me invita..=D pero este problema de mi queridísimo lobito hermoso me nació justo cuando la escuche en el auto el otro día… no pude dejar de escribir… espero ke les guste a pesar de ke odio el hecho de que mi Remus y Tonks murieran..¬¬

**Disclaimer: **

-La canción es _"Sober"_ de _Pink_.

-Los personajes que reconozcan son de la grandiosa _J.K. Rowling_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sober

-_Don't… Don't… Don't… Don't stop the party!_- los gritos y el escándalo seguían y seguían mientras él se perdía entre las luces de colores y el caos a su alrededor. Cuando su abuela se había ido a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo, él había insistido en quedarse solo, al fin y al cabo era solo una semana y ya estaba bastante crecidito como para cuidarse solo.

-Teddy! Vamos, te toca el embudo!- el chico con el cabello de un intenso color turquesa salió de su trance con las luces y se dirigió a la chica que lo llamaba. Quien iba a decir que haber salido a dar un simple paseo la noche en la que se había ido su abuela lo iba a llevar al mejor escape de su vida!

-Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!- el chico puso la manguera de plástico en su boca e inmediatamente después sintió el frio liquido llenar sus mejillas, trago lo mejor que pudo hasta que su cerebro se congelo y lo hizo apartarse de golpe, todos emitieron gritos y chiflidos al ver que se rendía al apenas haber dado 5 tragos.

Se alejo tambaleándose y tomo el vaso que le ofrecía uno de los chicos del grupo, la verdad no sabía su nombre, pero no le importaba. A ese punto de la noche nada importaba, y era lo mejor de salir a beber. Nada en el mundo importaba, bien podría cruzar la avenida principal en la hora pico con los ojos cerrados, todo le parecía… sin importancia, ni siquiera los sentimientos, y esa era la parte que a él le llamaba la atención. Era completamente inmune hacia el dolor que vivía en su corazón que le encantaba poderse dar ese respiro de tranquilidad.

-Teddy, ya nos vamos, Payton nos llevara, vienes?- le preguntó Trish, una chica de color con un afro genial, el cual imito perfectamente bien frente al espejo de su baño. Teddy le hecho una mirada a la hora en su teléfono celular, las 4 de la mañana, si, era mejor irse.

-Claro, ya voy- tomo un trago para el camino y siguió a Trish hacia el estacionamiento. Otros 6 chicos venían detrás de ellos haciendo escándalo, cantando y bebiendo. Teddy simplemente reía, reía lo mas que podía ante la sarta de estupideces que decían o hacían, él incluido.

Como pudieron se metieron en la camioneta de Payton, todos esos chicos tenían 20 o mas, pero habían acogido al pequeño Teddy de 16 años cuando lo habían encontrado deambulando por un parque y luciendo miserable. Todos ellos tenían problemas similares, falta de padres, malos padres, familia numerosa con poca atención, eran rechazados por los demás al ser… diferentes. Y la otra cosa que tenían en común? Se perdían en el alcohol para no tener que pensar en eso, para no sufrir, y al joven Teddy le había encantado la idea.

Llevaba cuatro días seguidos saliendo con ellos, aun le quedaba un mes antes de volver a Hogwarts, tenia que ver como le haría cuando su abuela regresara, ya que de ninguna manera lo dejaría salir con esas personas. Después de dejar a dos de los chicos que iban en el auto, al fin doblaron la esquina para llegar a la casa de Teddy. El chico se hizo camino entre la maraña de cuerpos para poder salir.

-Nos vemos mañana Teddy, no se te olvide, fiesta de disfraces!- grito Trish sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana del coche mientras Payton aceleraba al máximo por la calle. El peliazul se despidió con una mano y fue tambaleándose hasta su casa. Su ahora vacía casa.

Cerró la puerta principal y casi se cae al intentar subir las escaleras rápidamente, todo le daba vueltas y aun podía sentir la fría bebida en su garganta, sabia que lo que le seguía a eso seria una buena visita de frente al inodoro, pero por ahora se concentraría en llegar a su habitación. A base de choques y tropezones logro llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación abriéndola de golpe y cayendo hasta el suelo al perder el equilibrio. Cual ebrio enojado se levanto y golpeo la puerta para cerrarla. Se saco la camisa y los pantalones de un tirón y se quedo de pie en medio de su habitación.

Se sentía tan… solo. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, y no solo el simple hecho de estar solo en casa, sus compañeros en Hogwarts, había algunas veces que deseaba poder cambiar su estado, poder hacer que su cuerpo dejara de cambiar de forma y color a voluntad, quería dejar de convertirse en licántropo cada luna llena, si de por si ser diferente de una sola manera era difícil, ahora siendo dos… fenómenos, como solían llamarlo algunos chicos. Era demasiado para un chico de dieciséis años.

Los demás chicos, los que no conocían sus condiciones, sus "amigos" Muggles, lo único que hacían era salir de fiesta, beber hasta emborracharse y después dormir para poder seguir bebiendo al día siguiente. Se sentía genial al principio, pero ahora… quería poder hablar con alguien, quería que alguien lo entendiera, que lo consolaran, que… que… tomo sus pantalones del suelo y saco su celular. Después de varios intentos fallidos con los botones, logro marcar el numero correcto y puso el teléfono en su oreja esperando que contestaran. Teddy se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo mientras la línea seguía sonando. Después de un buen rato al fin se escucho como levantaban la bocina del otro lado.

-H… hola?- Harry se escuchaba adormilado, lo que hacia era estúpido, como podía llamarlo a esas horas de la madrugada- hola?

-Harry…- susurró sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ted? Teddy, eres tu?- Teddy cerro el celular y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con la pared una y otra vez mientras dejaba salir toda su frustración. El sonido de la chimenea lo hizo pegar un brinco, seguramente Harry había ido a ver por que lo había llamado. Se apresuro a lanzarse a la cama y taparse con las cobijas. Justo cuando se tapaba completamente escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse- Teddy?

El chico fingió dormir, no quería que Harry se diera cuenta de que había salido esa noche. Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza antes de escuchar ligeros pasos alejándose y la puerta de su habitación cerrarse con un ligero click. Suspiró, no se sentía cómodo hablando con Harry sobre esas cosas. Si, él era como un padre para Teddy, pero siempre era el padre alegre con el que puedes bromear y pasar un gran rato, le tenia mucha confianza, pero… Harry tenía hijos, tenía sus propios problemas por los que preocuparse, no tendría tiempo para ocuparse de él.

Miró la fotografía en su mesita de noche, esa que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa pero que en esa ocasión solo provocó mas lagrimas. La chica de cabello rosa chicle sonreía y bailoteaba alrededor de un sonriente hombre con expresión amable que solo la miraba y negaba divertido con la cabeza. Esas dos personas que representaban su alegría más grande y también su peor tormento. Y preguntándose si todo seria más sencillo si sus padres estuviesen ahí con él, fue quedándose dormido.

_I don't wanna be the boy who laughs the loudest  
>Or the boy who never wants to be alone<br>I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
>'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home<br>_

Al levantar la cabeza del inodoro un rayo de luz le dio justo en la cara. Había llegado cerca de las 5 de la mañana a su casa, pero se la había pasado tirado en el suelo junto al inodoro desde que había llegado y no paraba de vomitar o intentar hacerlo, quería que su mundo dejara de girar para poder irse a dormir.

Odiaba esta parte del alcohol, si, en la fiesta se sentía genial, despreocupado y todo eso, pero ahora era insoportable. Sus amigos mayores le habían dicho que era solo al inicio, que después de un tiempo su cuerpo se acostumbraría y que de hecho necesitaría mas alcohol para lograr sentirse de esa forma. Esa es la parte de la historia que lo asustaba, por que en verdad… él no quería eso.

_Ah the sun is blinding  
>I stayed up again<br>Oh, I am finding  
>That's not the way I want my story to end<br>_

A pesar de no querer terminar como alcohólico, no podía parar. Se sentía tan bien cuando estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, y lo mejor es que sucedía rápido, un par de bebidas y ya estaba entrado en sintonía. Y la mejor parte de sentirse así, era que no sentía nada en absoluto. Sentía que no importaba ninguno de sus problemas, que ya nada podría afectarle, pero en el fondo sabia que había algo que no estaba bien.

Veía el alcohol como una vía de escape, un escudo que podía utilizar contra la realidad, y eso le gustaba. Estaba sentado en la sala junto con Trish y otros chicos cuando de pronto observo dos figuras tomar forma reflejados en el cristal de la puerta que daba a la terraza del pequeño departamento en el que habían hecho la fiesta. Las reconoció justo cuando una mancha rosa chicle se dejo ver a la altura del hombro de la otra figura que claramente sonreía.

-Mamá? Papá?- pregunto en un susurro bajo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y trataba de enfocar mejor.

-Teddy, que te pasa?- ignoró la pregunta de Trish y observo con mas atención hacia el cristal, la chica le resto importancia y siguió en la platica con sus amigos. Teddy avanzo un par de pasos y definitivamente estaba mirando a sus padres, sonriéndole, saludándolo. El peliazul no pudo evitar una radiante sonrisa al verlos. Intentó acercarse para abrazarlos, pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia adelante, ambas figuras comenzaron a flotar y a alejarse de él.

-Mamá! Papá!- Teddy comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza. Sus padres se alejaban de él a pesar de seguir sonriendo- No! No se vayan, por favor!

Teddy corrió y corrió intentando alcanzarlos hasta que sintió un fuerte brazo cruzando su pecho y detenerlo.

-Oye, tranquilo amiguito, no queremos que te accidentes- Teddy estaba a un paso de darse de frente con los delgados barrotes que lo separaban del vacio. Se quedo ahí mirando hacia los autos que circulaban en la calle de abajo- estas bien, Ted?

-Que vuelvan- murmuró Teddy haciendo que Derek alzara una ceja- tengo que hacer que vuelvan!

Teddy corrió adentro dejando a un muy confundido Derek en la terraza. El chico llego a la mesa donde estaban las botellas y se empino una de whiskey. Todos aullaron y silbaron celebrando que el pequeño Teddy ya necesitaba mas tragos. El chico se llevo la botella y se sentó en la terraza mirando hacia el vacio, no sabia como, pero tenía que hacerlos volver, tenia que verlos de nuevo.

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're my protection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<br>_

Teddy no podía parar de dar golpecitos a la mesa, tenia que irse temprano de la cena que tenia en la casa Potter, Trish y los demás pasarían por el cerca de las 10 de la noche. Tal vez podría excusarse diciendo que se sentía mal, pero no, entonces Harry insistiría en que se quedara ahí a adormir, y esa no era una opción. Teddy había estado bebiendo del whiskey de fuego que tenía escondido su abuela, estaba un poco alegre pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

-Vamos ya, a lavarse para dormir- les dijo Harry a sus hijos. James y Al subieron a toda prisa las escaleras para lavarse cara y manos antes de dormir. No tenían los modales más buenos al comer, así que tenían comida por todos lados. Ginny tomo a la pequeña Luna en brazos y también la llevo para limpiarla, dejando a Harry y Teddy solos en el comedor- Teddy, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime- Teddy comenzó a ayudar a levantar los platos mientras sentía la mirada de su padrino clavada en él.

-Teddy, me llamaste el otro día como a las 5 de la mañana?- preguntó Harry. Se hizo un silencio, Teddy se moría por hablar con alguien, y que mejor que su padrino para confiarle algo, pero… no se sentía… cómodo, no aun- Teddy?

El silencio abrumo a Teddy, mas le valía responder algo ya o Harry sospecharía que algo andaba mal. Tenia dos opciones, decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando y de cómo se sentía, la cual era la opción por la que el sano y sobrio Teddy hubiese escogido. Y la otra opción era mentirle a Harry y pretender que todo estaba bien, esa era la opción que el Teddy controlado por el alcohol diría, no quería dejar de sentirse así de… bien? Miro a su padrino abrir la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien y se apresuro a romper el silencio que se había generado.

-Si… te llame Harry, lo siento, es… es solo que… la verdad es que sentí algo de miedo al estar yo solo en casa, pero… pero… bueno soy un Gryffindor o que?- respondió el chico riendo nerviosamente, se dirigió al lavaplatos y dejo su carga para después volver por los vasos.

-Seguro Teddy? No me has llamado últimamente, y estas actuando extraño con James- Teddy tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. La verdad es que adoraba a ese niño, y sabia que el pequeño James lo idolatraba, pero en ese momento, cuando esta a punto de acabarse el efecto del alcohol y lo único que quiere es beber un poco mas para alejar la inminente resaca, no se sentía con ánimos de jugar con el niño.

-No te preocupes Harry, es que ahora que no esta mi abuela me quedo jugando videojuegos y en mi computadora hasta tarde, no he dormido bien y estoy algo cansado- respondió Teddy, comenzaba asentir el extraño vacio que sentía cuando el alcohol de su cuerpo se acababa, tenia que salir de ahí y beber algo pero ya! Trago pesadamente al sentir las nauseas invadirlo rápidamente. Todo comenzó a moverse delicadamente en círculos, era el inicio y Teddy no debía de estar ahí para cuando llegara toda la resaca. Mejor dicho no quería que llegara la resaca.

-Me escuchaste Teddy? Ted? Te estoy hablando!

-Eh… mande? Que?- Teddy reacciono y miró a Harry con una ceja alzada- perdón Harry, lo siento, en verdad tengo mucho sueño, será mejor que vaya a descansar.

-Si, es lo mejor, escuchaste lo que dije, verdad?- Teddy miró a su padrino durante unos segundos antes de asentir. No tenia ni idea de lo que había dicho, pero mejor seguir el juego que si no le daba de nuevo la lectura que se había perdido- bien, ve y duerme un poco. Te diría que te quedaras, pero no creo que los tres demonios vayan a caer pronto y se que no te dejaran en paz.

-Si, eso creo yo también- Teddy se dirigió a la chimenea con Harry detrás de él.

-Bien, nada de videojuegos hoy, tienes que dormir bien, de acuerdo?- Teddy asintió una vez mas antes de abrazar a su padrino. Lo apretó un poco mas fuerte de lo que hubiese querido y por poco y se le sale un sollozo, pero logro contenerlos y se giro rápidamente para después perderse entre las llamaradas verdes dejando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y asegurándose a si mismo que algo pasaba con su ahijado.

_I don't wanna be the boy who has to fill the silence  
>The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth<br>Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
>I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?<br>_

-Vamos, Teddy, date prisa!- Trish y Alice no dejaban de sonar el claxon del auto, pero Teddy seguía parado en medio de la sala de estar. No sabia si salir o no, su abuela llegaría al día siguiente y no quería estar en medio de una horrible resaca cuando llegara. Aunque eso también significaba que probablemente seria su ultima salida de esa forma. El claxon seguía sonando y Teddy se acercaba a pasos muy lentos hacia la puerta- Teddy Lupin, muévete ya!

-Maldición- dijo entre dientes antes de cortar la distancia que quedaba para llegar a la puerta dando grandes zancadas y la abro de golpe para luego volver a cerrarla provocando un enorme estruendo que resonó en toda la casa. Corrió hacia el auto de las chicas y se aventó en el asiento trasero mientras Trish le daba un vaso con bebida. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, sabia que probablemente su abuela se daría cuenta, sabia que debía dejar de hacer eso que era malo para su salud, física y mental. Pero todas esas preocupaciones podían esperar, si podían esperar hasta la mañana, ya que el alcohol perdiera su efecto.

_Ah, the night is calling?  
>And it whispers to me softly come and play<br>Ah, I am falling  
>And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame<br>_

Y de nuevo llegaba al punto donde estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, era la parte que mas le gustaba, cuando se desconectaba del mundo.

Al mirar a su lado, miro las mismas figuras que había estado viendo cada vez que bebía. Sus padres le sonreían y saludaban desde una de las ventanas. El corazón de Teddy dio un salto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo que esperaba todas las noches, la razón por la que bebía tanto, sus padres estaban ahí.

Estuvo a punto de saludarlos con la mano, pero se detuvo. No, eso no era bueno. Por mas bien que lo hicieran sentirse, mirar a sus padres lo lastimaba muchísimo una vez que desaparecían. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad par ano levantarse e intentar alcanzarlos. Cuando la urgencia de abrazar las figuras delante de él se volvió casi insoportable, comenzó a preocuparse. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, aun más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, era imposible que sus padres estuvieran ahí, no podía ser. Tenía que salir de ahí, ir con Harry y buscar ayuda, eso era demasiado…

-_Teddy, hijo._

-_Teddy, mi bebé!_- la calmada voz de su padre y la emocionada de su madre le llenaron los oídos haciéndolo perderse en el sonido y queriendo abrazarlos aun mas.

-Mamá, papá- Teddy avanzo un par de pasos pero sus padres se alejaron flotando- no, por favor, no otra vez, regresen!

Corrió detrás de sus padres rápidamente ignorando los gritos de los demás. Escucho un cristal romperse y se dio cuenta que el vaso que había estado en su mano había desaparecido, no le importó, siguió corriendo intentando alcanzar las dos figuras que flotaban fuera de su alcance. No se dio cuenta de cuando salió a la calle, pero sentía como el frio viento dándole directo en el rostro lo hacia sentirse aun mas mareado.

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober?<br>_

Por que se iban? Por que lo dejaban solo? Siguió corriendo por la calle buscando a sus padres. Le habían hablado, estaba seguro que lo habían llamado por su nombre. Quería escucharlos de nuevo. Todo lo que miraba daba vueltas peligrosamente, no sabia como era posible que mantuviera el equilibro cuando se sentía así de mareado. Comenzaba a sentirse desesperado y sentía que sus ojos le picaban. Tenia que encontrar a sus padres, se quedó de pie en medio de la nada mirando hacia todos lados. Todo giraba, él también giraba cuando se movía, no sabia que era arriba y que era abajo, estaba completamente perdido y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

El sonido de un claxon sonando repetidas veces lo hizo girarse solo para encontrarse de frente con un gigante camión que iba directo hacia él. No pudo reaccionar, solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo directo al suelo. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar el impacto… pero nunca llego. Se quedo sentado en el suelo mirando directo a las brillantes luces frente a él. Había estado a punto de ser arrollado por un camión de carga. Sentía el frio y húmedo suelo bajo él comenzar a mojar sus ropas, pero no podía moverse, estaba en shock.

-Por Dios! Niño, estas bien?- el chofer del enorme camión se acercó para revisar que Teddy siguiera con vida- llamaré una ambulancia…

-N… no… no lo haga, est… estoy bien- Teddy se puso de pie, temblaba de pies a cabeza y le costaba respirar. El chofer lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie mientras recuperaba el aliento. La borrachera se le había acabado inmediatamente después de tremendo susto.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien, vamos al camión, te llevare a un hospital- dijo el hombre comenzando a tirar de Teddy para sentarlo.

-No… yo… me tengo que ir- Teddy se quito el agarre del hombre y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

-Niño! Espera, al menos déjame llevarte!

-Déjeme solo!- Teddy comenzó a correr, tenia que llegar con Harry, necesitaba a su padrino. Las lagrimas no lo dejaban mirar bien y sentía las nauseas apoderarse de él por momentos. Pero no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar a casa de su padrino. Se sentía terrible y no era por la resaca que ya comenzaba a golpearlo.

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
>Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round<br>Looking for myself… Sober _

A medio camino hacia la casa de Harry, aminoro el paso, pero no se detuvo. Tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, no se quería arrepentir, no quería que Harry lo considerara un irresponsable inmaduro que va por ahí haciendo estupideces. Tal vez si no decía nada… si, era mejor quedarse callado. El casi accidente que había pasado hacia unos minutos no volvería a pasar. Tendría mas cuidado, se quedaría con sus amigos, vería a sus padres, estaría tranquilo, como siempre.

Eso de salir corriendo por ahí y andar por en medio de las calles no era lo suyo, el era calmado, al igual que su padre lo había sido, Harry siempre le decía eso. Nunca pensó en beber… hasta hacia unos días. Solo lo hacia para tener un pequeño cambio, para variar. Dejar de sentirse miserable, solo, perdido… a quien engañaba, se sentía de esa manera a pesar de beber. Aunque si bebía demasiado… debía dejar de pensar ya! Mas adelante no le sería posible detenerse, tenía que parar esa mala adicción de una buena vez. De nuevo soltó la carrera sintiéndose cada vez mas y mas débil debido a la falta de alimento y al exceso de alcohol.

-o-o-o-o-

La puerta de su casa parecía estar siendo derrumbada de lo fuerte que golpeaban. Harry ya se había levantado y tomado la varita mientras Ginny se enredaba la bata y se apresuraba a seguirlo.

-Papi, que es ese ruido?

-Nada James, ve a dormir- Harry acaricio la cabeza de su hijo antes de bajar las escaleras silenciosamente.

-Mami?

-Ven cariño, vamos a dormir, papá se encargara- dijo Ginny al ver a Al salir de la habitación también. Echando una mirada preocupada hacia las escaleras metió a sus dos hijos a la habitación para acostarlos de nuevo.

Harry camino rápida y silenciosamente por la sala, cuidando de que su sombra no se mirara por las ventanas. Quien quiera que fuese parcia estar dando patadas a la puerta constantemente. Harry se preparó para abrir y atrapar al idiota que se atrevía a molestarlo, a él y a su familia, a esas horas de la madrugada. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, un muchacho con enormes ojeras y pálido cual fantasma, se abrazaba de uno de los pilares de la entrada. El chico se adelanto un par de pasos hasta recargarse en el marco de la puerta.

-Teddy? Pero que…- Harry se detuvo al mirar la apariencia del chico, su cabello, de color castaño claro en ese momento, se miraba opaco y sin vida, al igual que los ojos negros que estaban llenos de lagrimas y tenían el dolor reflejado en ellos. Harry avanzo un par de pasos al ver que el chico se estaba sosteniendo del marco de la puerta y las rodillas le temblaban fuertemente– Ted, que te paso?

-Harry, perdón por venir tan tarde y… y… discúlpame por molestarte, soy un idiota, lo lamento tan…

-Teddy!- Harry se apresuro a agarrar al chico que se precipitaba al suelo. Harry paso u brazo del chico por sus hombros y lo sostuvo. El cabello del chico ahora era completamente blanco.

-Que sucede?- Ginny bajaba las escaleras abrochándose la bata.

-Gin, trae un vaso con agua al baño de invitados por favor- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a subir a Teddy por las escaleras. La pelirroja salió disparada a la cocina. Al llegar al segundo piso, Teddy se dejo caer en peso muerto y Harry, al no estar preparado, casi se va con él hasta el suelo.

-Papi, que tiene Teddy?- Harry miro a James y Al asomarse por la puerta de su habitación mirando con interés al pelizul, que en ese momento se convulsionaba intentando parar las arcadas que le venían.

-Nada… nada, Teddy se siente un poco mal, pero esta bien, vayan a dormir- respondió Harry cargando al chico y luchando para abrir la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

-Teddy esta enfermo, papi?- preguntó Al.

-No, estará bien, tranquilos, ahora a dormir, vamos Ted, ayúdame un poco- murmuró cuando el chico se dejaba caer de nuevo, esta vez Harry pudo sostenerlo para que se mantuviera erguido. Al llegar al baño, Teddy reacciono y se lanzo al retrete vomitando ruidosamente en el. Harry hizo una mueca pero se apresuró a ayudarle a mantener la cabeza arriba y a que no se ensuciara el cabello, que en ese momento cambiaba lentamente a gris.

-Ay por Merlín- dijo Ginny al entrar al baño, Teddy estaba hincado frente al retrete aun teniendo arcadas, Harry estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza y apartándole el cabello de la cara.

-Perdón… perdóname Ginny…- murmuró Teddy entre arcadas. La pelirroja se apresuro a acercarse e hincarse junto al chico.

-Tranquilo Teddy, estarás bien, enjuágate- Ginny sostuvo el vaso junto a los labios de Teddy y este obedeció rápidamente enjuagando su boca.

-Muchas gracias Gin, no te preocupes ya lo tengo- dijo Harry tomando el vaso de agua de las manos de a pelirroja y dejándolo en el suelo junto a él. Ginny le dio un beso en la cabeza a Teddy antes de salir del baño y dejarlos solos- atrás Teddy, siéntate.

-Te juro que nunca mas lo hago de nuevo- susurro Teddy dejándose caer en el piso y recargándose en la puerta de la regadera- no lo vuelvo a hacer, no lo vuelvo a hacer…

-Hace tanto que no escuchaba esa frase- rió Harry- Ron y yo solíamos decirla cada fin de semana… cuando teníamos 20 años.

Teddy bajo la mirada, aun respiraba agitado ante el esfuerzo al vomitar. Sabía que Harry quería decir que era aun muy joven para beber. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante minutos enteros, mientras Teddy se enjuagaba la boca y acompasaba la respiración. Seguía con la mirada fija al suelo, pero podía sentir los ojos de su padrino taladrándolo, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Agradeció que Harry no lo bombardeara con preguntas, quería aclarar su mente y saber que decir. Necesitaba un amigo que lo comprendiera no un padre que lo reprendiera, como seguramente haría su abuela cuando llegara. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al recordar todo lo que le había ocurrido durante la semana, sus padres, el alcohol, sus "amigos", ignorar a James, el camión, todo. Se sentía terriblemente mal y necesitaba desahogarse.

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
>Till you're trying to find the you that you once had<br>I have heard myself cry, never again  
>Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend<br>Oh Oh_

-Harry, lo siento tanto- soltó Teddy después de casi cinco minutes de silencio. Las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas rápidamente y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo bruscamente. Harry cambio su lugar y se sentó al lado de Teddy, atrayendo al chico hacia él y abrazándolo suavemente- nunca quise llegar a esto, me da mucha vergüenza, no quería que me vieras así, pero… ya no… ya no lo soporto… ya estoy harto.

Teddy abrazó a su padrino sin importarle mojar la pijama de Harry con sus lagrimas. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido al no poder armar palabras por los sollozos que se le salían. Harry simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza y murmuraba palabras reconfortantes a su oído. El chico seguía sacudiéndose por los sollozos y se tallaba la cara con la playera que Harry usaba para dormir, en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y poder enfocar de nuevo.

-No quiero esto… no así. Quiero… quiero sentirme… normal. Como todos los demás chicos. No quiero sentirme diferente!- su voz se escuchaba pastosa debido al llanto- es genial poder sentirte… así. Nada te lastima… no importa… lo que digan los demás, nada importa. No sientes nada… Se que no es una buena… cosa… pero es mucho mejor no sentir na… nada a sentir todo junto y.. y… no es verdad? Es cierto, verdad… Harry?

Harry lo dejo hablar y llorar todo lo que quiso. Tenia que dejar que el muchacho se desahogara de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Abrazo fuertemente a Teddy dándole apoyo, sintió como el chico se aferraba a él y escondía el rostro en su pecho. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a picarle levemente pero se contuvo. Aquí el que sacaría los sentimientos seria Teddy, no él.

_I'm safe  
>Up high<br>Nothing can touch me  
>But why do I feel this party's over?<br>No pain  
>Inside<br>You're like perfection  
>How do I feel this good sober<br>Oh Oh  
><em>

Después de unos minutos de llanto por parte del chico de cabello, ahora grisáceo, Harry le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Los sollozos disminuían lentamente y Teddy ya no soltaba tantas lágrimas. Harry acaricio el cabello que, ahora que lo miraba mejor, estaba idéntico al de Tonks durante ese año en el que Remus la rechazaba.

-Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Harry separando un poco a Teddy para poder mirarle el rostro. El chico solo asintió.

-Perdóname Harry, no quiero ser una carga para ti, no quería que te preocuparas- Harry quedo perplejo ante eso. No se esperaba que el chico fuera a decirle semejante cosa.

-Una carga? Pero de que hablas, Ted Lupin? Tu nunca, jamás, me escuchaste, serás una carga para mi- le dijo Harry mirándolo aun sorprendido.

-Pero… tu ya estas muy ocupado con tus problemas, tienes a tus hijos y… pronto te tendrás que preocupar por sus problemas también, no es justo que yo te quite tiempo…

-Escúchame Teddy, y escúchame muy bien- lo interrumpió Harry seriamente, Teddy trago saliva inconscientemente, como siempre lo hacia cuando lo iban a regañar por alguna broma- tu nunca me quitaste el tiempo, ni me lo quitaras. Eres mi ahijado, si, pero eres como mi… no, perdón, no eres como mi hijo- Teddy ladeo la cabeza confundido- tu eres mi hijo Teddy. El hecho de que tuviste otros padres biológicos no cuenta- Teddy soltó una risita- Remus confió en mi para protegerte, para cuidarte, para criarte si llegase a ser necesario. Y créeme que lo hare, siempre estaré ahí para ti, Teddy, no sientas, por ni un solo segundo, que no eres parte de la familia Potter.

-En verdad?- pregunto Teddy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos vidriosos.

-Claro que si! Tu crees que Remus me hubiese confiado a su hijo si supiera que no lo acogería como si fuera mi propia sangre?- le pregunto incrédulamente, Teddy sonrió mas ampliamente- además, me sirves de práctica para cuando mis hijos crezcan.

-No creo que tengan estos problemas. Es solo que… no me gusta que me consideren diferente. Quiero ser normal, como todos los demás chicos- dijo Teddy mirando directamente a los ojos de su padrino.

-En serio? Quieres ser igual que todos los demás?- le preguntó, Teddy levanto una ceja sin saber a que se refería su padrino- Ted, yo se lo que es ser diferente. Es difícil, si, pero eso es lo que te hace único y especial. Tus padres, ellos también eran diferentes, y mucho. Tú, al igual que ellos, deberías de sentirte feliz.

-Pero yo…

-Me acabas de decir que no quieres ser diferente, Teddy- lo interrumpió Harry- Remus nunca estuvo contento con su condición, eso lo admito. Pero la aceptaba, Teddy.

-Yo lo acepto- se apresuro a decir el chico.

-Si, pero mírate, esta no es la forma en la que tu padre reaccionaba ante un problema- dijo Harry haciendo que Teddy bajara la mirada- Remus siempre pensaba las cosas, siempre sabia que era lo mas sensato, siempre… mantenía la calma y hacia lo correcto. Eres idéntico a él, Teddy yo se que tu también podrás hacer lo correcto.

El chico sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón. Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, sin embargo no pudo parar y hacer lo correcto hasta que ya era casi demasiado tarde. Teddy levanto la mirada y miro a su padrino. Harry tenia la mirada perdida hacia la pared frente a ellos y una traviesa sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en sus labios.

-Tu madre, ella si que era una cosa… especial- Harry soltó una risa antes de continuar- ella estaba orgullosa de poder cambiar, de ser diferente. Le encantaba andar por ahí cambiando el color de su cabello una y otra vez, cambiando su nariz, sus ojos, incluso una vez se hizo pasar por Ginny, justo antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur ya que Molly no la encontraba por ningún lado y tenia que probarle el vestido para ver si le quedaba bien. Tonks se ofreció como modelo y estaba completamente idéntica! Tanto que casi la beso mientras le ayudaba a subir el cierre del vestido que usaría Ginny en la boda… bien no debí decir eso.

Teddy soltó una risa, su cabello cambiaba lentamente al azul turquesa de siempre. Harry observo con una sonrisa como su ahijado mejoraba su apariencia cada vez mas y mas. Sabía que escuchar de sus padres siempre lo ponía feliz, y desde ese momento había decidido contarle mas sobre Remus y Tonks, todo con tal de que Teddy dejara de buscar otras alternativas para poder recordarlos.

-Ahora, vamos a dejar este tema del alcohol entre nosotros, si prometes no volver a beber, por lo menos hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad… Muggle- dijo Harry alzando una ceja, Teddy rio y asintió efusivamente, pero se detuvo al sentir que la cabeza le punzaba, Harry se impulso y se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano a Teddy- y no creas que te libras del castigo.

-Claro, a pesar de tener la parte genial de mi papito Potter también debo tener la mala, cierto?- bromeo Teddy mientras se ponía de pié con ayuda de su padrino.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, y como te atrevas a llamarme así una vez mas…- tiró de Teddy rápidamente y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. El chico se sorprendió al principio pero respondió con una sonrisa- Teddy, te amo como a mi propio hijo, y se que nunca podría ser Remus, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, si?

-Yo también te amo, papito Potter- dijo Teddy apartándose un poco para mirar los verdes ojos de su padrino, los cuales ahora se habían puesto en blanco.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así o te castigo de verdad- le dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sacándolo del baño, Teddy soltó una carcajada mientras seguía a su padrino hacia la cocina. Por un momento se olvido de todo, de todos los problemas, de todas las burlas, de todo su dolor. Riendo junto con Harry él… se sentía feliz, y eso era mejor que cualquier bebida que le pudiesen preparar en un bar. Sabía que seria difícil superar todos sus problemas, pero lo intentaría. Junto con su renovado papito Potter.

_Will I ever feel this good sober?  
>Tell me, No no no no no pain<br>How do I feel this good sober?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno… ke les pareció..¿? siempre me he preguntado como seria Harry padrino.. supongo ke como Sirius en su tiempo con él.. pero también tiene la responsabilidad de ser una figura paterna para Teddy.. así que no se.. bueno me gustaría ke fuera a si..xD dejen Reviews..!=D


End file.
